


Sweetest Devotion

by SadSpaceGirl29



Category: Anakin - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSpaceGirl29/pseuds/SadSpaceGirl29
Summary: This is just 90% smut so if you came here for plot i have some bad news for you.You're a Jedi Master and you're stuck in a long boring briefing with Anakin. You decide to tease him and have a bit of fun.
Kudos: 14





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my Space girls (don't kink shame me pls i have never let anyone read my stuff before lmao) if you read this and have a better title for me please lemme know cause i wasn't sure what to call this

You made your way to the briefing room in the temple. The clone wars had been raging on for years and the Jedi were struggling to restore peace to the galaxy. Sometimes these briefings were crucial. Others they were fairly boring. You had a feeling today would be the latter. Just some news about Geonosis, maybe a latest position of General Grievous. Nothing new had happened in quite some time. 

You heard two familiar voices exiting a lift to your left as you were passing by. A tall man with sandy brown hair nodded and smiled at you as he caught up to your stride. “Master Zirenya” he said greeting you. “Hello Skywalker” you said, returning his smile. Excellent, you thought, watching as he passed you to speak to Master Windu. You’d been hoping to see him soon. When things get boring, you and his Master, Obi Wan, always had a little game you played with one another. You’d been wanting to try it out on Anakin. 

As fiery and cocky as he was, Anakin was fairly innocent compared to a lot of Jedi. You assumed this was Obi Wan's doing. He was the chosen one after all, it’d be dangerous for him to be exposed to possible attachments of any kind. 

You entered the briefing room behind him and the other masters. As expected, it was a dull meeting. Still unable to catch General Grievous, still waging war on Geonosia. Master Windu droned on for quite some time, you thought maybe he just liked the sound of his own voice at this point. You looked up, remembering your thoughts from earlier and your eyes landed on Skywalker. He stood tall and attentive next to his master, the blue light from the holo casting shadows on his beautiful features. 

You slowly reached your hand down and motioned in the least noticeable way possible towards Anakin. They never teach you this in the temple, but the force can bring pleasure in all new ways. He groaned and doubled over, grabbing onto the table. “Everything alright Skywalker?” Mace asked. Anakin shook his head and looked up. He recovered himself. “Fine master windu.” He looked at Obi Wan like he wanted to tell him what just happened. Obi Wan returned his look with a confused glance, then it dawned on him. He looked over at you, and Anakin’s gaze followed. “What?” He mouthed to Obi Wan. His master just shook his head and chuckled before returning his attention to master Windu. 

You waited patiently for him to cool down, then you use the force on him again. He cant help himself, he moans in shock and grabs onto the table. “Skywalker, what’s gotten into you” mace says. You try to hide your smile. “Stomach ache master. Continue.” Anakin locked eyes with you for a moment before you turned your attention back to the holo. You didn’t wanted him to think this nothing to you, just something to do with your hands. He knew what you were doing. He looked angry. But you kept going. For the rest of the briefing he’ll have to conceal it. He felt every bit of it like shock waves through his body. You’d perfected this trick. Using the force to stroke him off from a distance. Like slow, torturous hands. Going up and down and up and down his shaft and running circles around his tip. He stared forcefully at the holo, trying hard to repress it. If he looked at you while you did it he wouldn’t have been able to control himself. His knuckles turned white from gripping onto the table so hard. He was breathing deep, controlled breaths trying so hard not to moan in front of everyone. You move your focus just to the tip, squeezing it hard and watch as he stifles a moan in his cloak. 

He locked eyes with you now, anger and confusion and need reflecting in them. You start moving faster and watch his grip get even tighter on the table, his mechanical hand denting the surface. None of the other Jedi seemed to notice at all. “Meeting adjourned” Mace said suddenly, bringing you back to reality and causing you to drop your grip on Anakin all at once. You hadn’t heard anything from that briefing at all, you’d been too preoccupied with teasing Anakin. You bowed to the other Jedi and walked out. Anakin called your name but you ignored him and quickened your pace. 

You were just outside your chambers when Anakin grabbed your shoulders and spun you around to face him. “What the hell did you do to me!?” He said angrily. He looked so frustrated. You know you’d left him so close to the edge. Either way, you were shocked at his tone. You reach out and grab his chin, lifting it up and staring sternly into his eyes. “Tsk tsk tsk” you clicked your tongue at him disapprovingly. “Skywalker, is that how you talk to a master?” You were his age, but you’d been granted the rank of master right after the start of the clone wars. You usually didn’t mention it around him cause you knew how he felt about it, but today was different. 

He breathed out in a huff. “Sorry master. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” You moved your thumb down to stoke under his chin and up and down against his pulse. You could feel how fast his heart was beating. “You’ve never even used the force to touch yourself sweet boy?” He shifted his stance, his cock jumped at your last words, it was so hard it hurt. You could feel how desperate he was getting. “No master,” he said. You moved your hand up to his hair and began to run it through your fingers. “My my obi wan really has kept you innocent. The force allows us to feel things others can’t, the Jedi have been using this technique for millennia.” 

He grabbed your waist and moved closer, slowly leaning his head in to kiss your neck. “Please” he kissed right above your collar bone and then moved his mouth up to your ear “show me.” 

You dragged him into your chambers and shut the door. 

“On your knees.” “Yes master,” he said as he obeyed. You grabbed his chin once more and raised it so he was looking up at you. You ran your thumb along his lips. Obediently, he parted them and began to suck on your fingers. His tongue felt warm and soothing against your skin, you were surprised he knew how to do it so well. 

You moved your hand away from him and unzipped your boot, lifting your foot out and exposing your leg from the slit of your skirt up to your thigh. You stuck your knee in front of his face. “Kiss it,” you ordered. He looked up at you with those sweet blue eyes behind long lashes and obeyed. Leaving feather light kisses on your thigh just above your knee. One. Two. Three. He inched his way up to your core, leaving bites on your inner thigh, just before putting his mouth right on the cloth over your heat. You gripped his hair and whipped his head back. “Stand up” you barked at him. He was taking too many liberties. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed,” you ordered. “Yes master,” he did just as you said. He kicked off his boots took off his tunic, exposing lean toned muscles and a heaving chest. His hand reached down to the waistband of his pants to remove them but you grabbed his wrist to stop him. You put your hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his arm up above his head and kneeled next to him.

“Not yet Skywalker,” you said with your lips brushing his ear. You reached your free hand down to his thigh and began to rub just around his dick but never touching it. Your thumb accidentally grazed his tip over his pants and he let out a desperate moan, bucking his hips up trying so hard to get more pressure from you. “Not yet” you repeated through a smirk. You kissed his chin before crashing your lips onto his. He moaned into your mouth and pushed his tongue through to meet yours. You gripped onto the fabric of his waistband and tugged back and forth at it, causing the fabric to add pressure to his already throbbing member. He gasped and broke the kiss. “Please. Please master. Please take it out,” he begged. You could see how much he’d been dripping for you through his pants. 

You bit down onto his neck lightly and started sucking, leaving a bruise just above his collar bone, and finally reached down and pulled out his cock. He let out a loud groan of relief finally having flesh fully gripping his aching cock. You continued sucking on his neck and moved your hand up and down his shaft. You lifted your head and sat up, looking down at the man in front of you. Anakin was pretty and impressive everywhere. You’d never seen a dick so perfect and beautiful as his. It was red and throbbing and dripping over your hand, and it was just the right length and girth. You gripped it tight and leaned down to put the tip in your mouth and sucked in. He gasped and grabbed your thigh under your skirt. First he’d been given so little stimulation, now you were going to overwhelm him. You pressed down hard with your tongue and outlined his head with it, sucking your cheeks in and pumping your hand up and down his shaft furiously. You loved this. He was naked in front of you while you were almost fully clothed, and he was completely at your mercy. 

You moved him out of your mouth with a pop and spit on him, spreading it all over his cock and causing him to grip at the sheets. You stoked him so fast making sure to run your hand up and squeeze the tip hard at every pass. He was breathing so hard, moaning with every exhale. “Master please, I’m gonna c-“ “not yet Anakin.” You said to him sweetly. “Unh... please,” he moaned out as you started squeezing only the tip now. His whole body was tensed up, his hands digging so deep into the bed he was tearing the mattress. “Please let me cum,” he begged again. “Not yet sweet boy, hold it in for me a little longer.” “Y...yes master,” he said, clenching and unclenching his thighs. You moved your mouth down to suck in his balls one at a time, he almost screamed out. 

You loosened your grip on his dick and move your hand away from the tip to focus more on his shaft, pumping slowly to help him calm down. His breathing slowed but you knew he was struggling to hold it in. You sat back up and started pumping right over his sensitive tip once more. He couldn’t take it much longer. 

“Please. Please. Please. Please,” spilled out of his mouth in a symphony from every breath with every stroke. Finally you hit something explosive in him and he shot straight up wrapping his arm around you gripping hard onto your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. You held him there with one arm as your other hand brought him to the brink. “Please m-m-master. I can’t hold it. Please let me come.” He begged sweetly in your ear. You kissed his forehead lightly and whispered “come for me Anakin.” 

With a loud moan his grip on you tightened and his head tossed back as his body convulsed in waves of pleasure. His cum shot out onto his toned abs. You’d teased him for so long it made his orgasm drag out violently, and he continued to squirm in your arms till he was completely spent. You laid him back onto the pillow and cleaned him up before leaving a soft kiss on his mouth. “Sleep tight sweet boy,” was the last thing he heard before drifting into a deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
